


Pet Names

by 0_Ruthless_0



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-09
Updated: 2012-08-09
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:26:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_Ruthless_0/pseuds/0_Ruthless_0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not much more than a drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

In the old days it was always dear, or darling, or love. Names designed for gentle teasing, but in their own way, open and honest, because that was one way to wear a heart on ones sleeve, and yet, at the same time, also pretend that it wasn't happening. If anyone else had tried it, he'd have sent them to the hospitable in several tiny boxes.

These days, the pet names are all but gone, and it's simply Ripper. A different name, but still with the same teasing purpose in mind.

Sometimes, he wonders what it looks like to the children. If they pick up on it, whether it is as painfully obvious to them, as it seems, to him.

Surely it must be.

They way they move around each other, in a practiced dance, a familiar, cautious game of cat and mouse. Just they way they've done a thousand times before, everything the same, and yet everything different.

Or maybe it's not everything. Perhaps, it is just him.

In all the years that have passed, Ethan still maintains the same youthful flamboyance. It is just that he lets fewer people see it these days.

The same charming mannerisms, and the same flashy pride. He's not as quick to love, but he still cares deeply when he does.

And when the Ripper gets tired of the facade that he sometimes struggles to maintain, Ethan still shows him the same affections that the Ripper would once have willingly died to behold.

Ethan would have had him back any number of times. He still would, but Giles likes to imaging himself beyond the longing. Beyond the need for the love and caring, which only a wanted felon can offer him now. And most of the time, these days, he can make himself believe it.

It's that simple. It's just that simple.

He wishes.


End file.
